


For my Discord family

by HisHighnessCat



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHighnessCat/pseuds/HisHighnessCat
Summary: A letter for our one year anniversary.





	For my Discord family

**Author's Note:**

> A letter for our one year anniversary.

Today, exactly one year ago I joined a Discord server for The Maze Runner series. The last movie had just come our and while I had gone to see it with two friends from school I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it since they were pretty indifferent to the series, so I did what I always do and ventured onto Tumblr. Mostly it seemed like people were just ranting for themselves, but I did muster up the curage to message a girl asking if anyone wanted to talk about the movie with her. (also, a shoutout to Julie! We're still talking regularly, and she's awesome). I think that, and the fun I had chatting with her, was what made me click on a link to a Discord server a few days later.

 

I didn't say much in the beginning, and since I was pretty new at Discord in general - only having joined a month or so earlier because some people from school invited me - I sort of forgot about it for a bit. It wasn't until a month later when I started a role play with another person from Tumblr and we moved that over to Discord did I remember the TMR server. And since then that has taken up most of my woken hours.

 

It's a bit surreal, that just by a series of random chances I've gained some of the best friends I've ever had. We laugh together, have long discussions, scream together and sit 'til late at night going off on the most random of conversations. We've had our ups and downs, and not everything has been smooth sailing. There have been people coming in threatening to tear us apart. Some of that left scars. But as a whole we've come together, even stronger than before. And that's just so incredible, you know? That we didn't crumble, that we have continued to support each other. 

 

You have all been there when I needed someone to talk to, when I wanted to laugh, when I want to be social and when I want to just sit in silence reading everyone else's messages. You have been endlessly supportive when I've shared my writing, and thanks to that I have written more for this fandom than for anything else ever. You have all become suce a vital part of my life, and I am endlessly grateful for that. We have become a family, a pocket home to carry around on our phones, always just a click away. Not a day goes by without me sitting on Discord with you all. And it's been a year already! 

 

I'm a very insecure person. I have a hard time making friends, and I'm unable to start a new friendship without imagining when it will end, and then I worry prematurely about when that will happen. I don't connect well with people, often feeling like there's an indestructable wall between me and everyone else, and constantly wondering why I can't be as close to others as everyone else seems to be. Why I can't connect with other on that almost unearthly level, why I don't seem to feel as many emotions as others. I would be lying if I said I don't still think that way sometimes, I think that's just the way I function. But still, despite that, I feel so at home with you all. You've never made me feel anything less than welcome, and while I normally second-guess whether people actually like me or just pretend to, you guys never made me doubt that. I know you guys like me. And god, I love you all so much!

 

I got to meet a bunch of you a while back. Actually  _meet you_!!! How crazy is that? It was the best weekend ever, and I miss you all so fucking much. I can't wait until I get to see you again. I hope it is soon. Until then we'll have the best time online!

 

This year has been amazing, thanks to all of you. So really, thank you! Thank you so so much for existing, for being in my life, for being the people you are. Thank you for these twelve months together. For a whole  _year_!!! I hope, down to my core, that we have many more years together. We're all not just friends, but family. Together for life. 

 

I love you all. And happy anniversary!

//Cat.


End file.
